Display monitor support stands may be used to support and adjust the orientation of computer display monitors, touch screen devices, television screens, all-in-one computers, and other types of devices. As display monitors become more versatile and allow for increasingly diverse user interaction, for example, touch, stylus or other input, it may be advantageous for a display monitor support stand to be more freely adjustable. A user may, for example, use a display monitor to view a video at one time and interact with a touchscreen at a different time.
Easel stands may be one type of display monitor support stand. An easel stand may resemble an upside-down V or Greek letter lambda (λ). An easel stand may contact a surface (e.g., a table, desk or other surface) at two or another number of locations. Typical easel stands may not be designed to allow a user to adjust the height of the monitor or display monitor.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. The dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.